Miracle Team
by OXYGENO
Summary: Sebuah rumor tentang pemain Kiseki No Sedai,Sixth player,Tapi dibalik itu tidak ada yang tau selain Kiseki No Sedai itu sendiri selain Pemain keenam bayangan ada juga The Seventh Player Kiseki No Sedai pemain yang dilupakan,Pemain yang menghilang dari SMP TEIKO selama 1 tahun,setelah kejuaraan SMP,Dan sekarang dia kembali untuk menghancurkan Ego Kiseki No Sedai.SmartNaru!Basket!
1. chapter 1

**Miracle Team**

.

.

.

 **Genre** : Friendship,Romance,Humor,Sport

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan Kuroko No Basket bukan punya saya

 **Warning** :Typo dimana mana,Gaje,Gak rapi OOC

 **Pairing:** Naruto X (kasih saran)

 **Rate** :T (bisa Berubah)

 **Inspiration** :Romance and Basket (Jellal-kun)

 **Crossover** :Kuroko no basket,High school Dxd,Naruto

 **Summary** :Sebuah rumor tentang pemain Kiseki No Sedai,Sixth player,Tapi dibalik itu tidak ada yang tau selain Kiseki No Sedai itu sendiri selain Pemain keenam bayangan ada juga The Seventh Player Kiseki No Sedai pemain yang dilupakan,Pemain yang menghilang dari SMP TEIKO selama 1 tahun,setelah kejuaraan SMP,Dan sekarang dia kembali untuk menghancurkan Ego Kiseki No Sedai.SmartNaru!Basket!

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prolog**

Pemuda berambut pirang bermata saffir biru cerah dan memiliki 3 goresan di pipinya seperti kumis kucing, berjalan malas dengan headphone yang melekat di kepalanya memasuki pekarangan SMA SEIRIN yang ramai dengan siswa dan siswi yang menawarkan klubnya.Naruto Uzumaki itulah dia,Naruto berjalan di kerumunan murid dengan wajah datar,Dia tidak tertarik untuk masuk klub manapun.Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu untuk nonton TV di rumah.

"Klub Basket ayo ikut Klub Basket."

Dia melihat para senpai kelas 2 yang sedang menawarkan klub basket.Walaupun Jarak yang sangat jauh dan banyak kebisingan dia masih bisa mendengarnya,sebab dia memiliki pendengaran yang sangat tajam.Sebab itulah dia memakai headphone agar semua suara bising yang didengarnya tidak masuk semuanya.

"Hah~ Hari pertama yang membosankan."Gumam Naruto,yang kembali melanjutkan jalannya setelah berhenti akibat melihat Klub Basket Seirin,Yang merupakan Klub sekolahnya.Naruto tau Klub Basket Seirin cukup kuat masuk kedalam InterHigh kemarin.Naruto juga mendengar kabar kalau Seirin masuk 4 besar,setelah kalah 3 kali berturut-turut melawan para Raja.Tapi itu cukup mengejutkan karena Klub Basket Seirin yang baru di bentuk,Cukup hebat sampai mereka masuk perempatan final.Hanya dengan anggota yang berisikan anak kelas 1.

"Aku akan masuk Klub Basket Cepat tunjukan jalannya."

Setelah mendengar suara tersebut Naruto pun menoleh ke asal suara, di depan anak kelas 2 yang menawarkan Klub Basket tadi terdapat anak kelas 1 dengan tinggi sekitar 190cm.Naruto melihat sekilas,sebelum murid itu pergi,murid itu memiliki rambut merah gelap dengan mata seperti harimau.

"Huh merepotkan."Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Apa kau ingin masuk Klub Basket Seirin."Ucap seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang dikuncir, dan memiliki mata lavender memakai seragam perempuan Seirin.

"Maaf Nona..."Ucap Naruto terhenti ketika melihat wajah perempuan yang tadi berbicara didepannya.Bukan hanya cantik,gadis didepannya memiliki wajah yang manis."Manis."Gumam pelan naruto tapi masih bisa didengar gadis didepannya.Gadis tersebut pun merona dengan gumaman pelan naruto.

"Apakau juga ingin masuk Klub Basket."Ucap Naruto kepada gadis didepannya,"Iya apa kau juga mau masuk Klub Basket."Ucap gadis tersebut."Mungkin tidak sekarang mungkin besok,Ohya perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto,kau bisa panggil aku Naruto."Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya."Namaku Hyuuga Hinata salam kenal Naruto-san."ucap gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata tersebut.

"Ohya Naruto-san Ada dikelas apa?."tanya Hinata "Aku dikelas 1-B,Hyuuga-san sendiri dikelas apa?."tanya balik Naruto."Ternyata kita sekelas Naruto-san."ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

Naruto sedikit merona melihat senyum manis Hinata didepannya "Ohya Hyuuga-san jangan beritahu Klub Basket ya kalau aku akan masuk klub Basket besok."pinta Naruto "Baiklah jika itu mau mu Naruto -san jaa nee Naruto-san aku mau daftar Klub Basket dulu." Hinata pun pamit untuk pergi mendaftar ke Klub Basket.Setelah kepergian Hinata Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas Naruto memilih duduk di dekat jendela dan dia pun memasang headphone lagi,karena guru belum masuk dia menikmati lagu yang diputar dan melihat langit biru diluar."Naruto-san."Sapa seseorang.Naruto pun menoleh dan ternyata suara tersebut milik Hinata,gadis yang tadi pagi yang mengajaknya mendaftar bersama ke klub basket.Naruto pun menjawab sapaan tersebut."Yo Hyuuga-san." "Nee Naruto-san apa aku bisa duduk dengan mu?."Tanya Hinata "Boleh saja bangku ini kan milik sekolah bukan punya ku buat apa aku melarangmu Hyuuga-san." Jawab Naruto."Permisi dan Naruto-san bisakah kau panggil aku dengan nama depan ku juga."Pinta Hinata."Ok jika itu mau mu hinata-san."Dan setelah menjawab Hinata bel masuk pun berbunyi dan guru yang akan mengajar masuk kedalam kelas.Dan menerangkan pelajaran Fisika.

 **Skip**

 **Kring!!Kring!!Kring!!**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi guru yang mengajar pun juga sudah keluar,dan para murid pun berhamburan keluar pergi ke kantin.Sedangkan Tokoh utama kita sedang didalam kelas entah apa yang dia lakukan."Kantin pasti ramai untung saja tadi pagi sebelum ke sekolah aku membawa roti melon dari rumah,Hmm sebaiknya aku ke atap saja disamakan pasti sepi."ucap Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dan diatap Naruto makan roti melonnya dan juga mendengarkan lagu yang dia putar dari handphone dan jangan lupa dengan headphone yang setia menempel di kedua telingannya.Setelah menghabiskan rotinya dia pun pergi ke pagar pembatas hanya sekedar melihat murid yang berlalu lalang di bawah sana,dan merasakan angin yang berhembus.

 **Kring!!Kring!!Kring!!**

Tak terasa waktu istirahat pun habis bel yang menandakan istirahat sudah habis berbunyi cukup keras.Naruto yang mendengar bel berbunyi pun melangkahkan kaki kekelas turun dari atap.Dan dia masuk kelas dan tidak beberapa lama setelah dia masuk guru yang akan mengajar pelajaran ke-empat masuk.

 **Skip**

 **Kring!!Kring!!Kring!!**

Bel pulang pun berbunyi,karena ini masih penerimaan murid baru jadi pulangnya sedikit lebih awal,ini untuk para siswa siswi baru agar mereka memiliki waktu untuk melihat lihat klub yang ada di sekolahnya.Naruto pun keluar dari kelas dan menuju Gymnasium disana ternyata terdapat Klub basket yang akan berlatih dan juga ada beberapa anggota baru.Setelah lama dia melihat anggota baru klub basket ternyata ada seseorang yang dia kenal dulu waktu SMP.Dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang di intruksikan oleh anak perempuan kelas 2 yang dia kira dia adalah manager di Klub Basket,Ternyata dugaan Naruto salah,Anak perempuan kelas 2 tersebut adalah pelatih Klub Basket laki-laki Aida Riko.(Skip cerita seperti di canon)Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun termasuk Naruto orang yang dikenalnya tersebut sudah ada dibelakangnya,Saat dia ingin Keluar mencari minum Naruto dikagetkan dengan suara seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Halo."

"Huaaa,Tetsuya sejak kapan kau ada disitu?"ujar Naruto dengan wajah super kaget.Kaget? Tentu saja siapa juga yang tidak kaget bila tiba tiba ada seseorang di sebelahnya.Walaupun Naruto memiliki pendengaran yang tajam dia tidak mendengar langkah kakinya karena telinganya terpasang headphone,oleh sebab itu dia tidak bisa mendengar langkah kaki orang yang bernama Tetsuya.

"Sudah lama tak jumpa Naruto-kun."ucap orang didepannya Naruto, Tetsuya Kuroko,Atau lebih sering dipanggil Kuroko,adalah salah satu pemain Kiseki no Sedai,Phantom Sixthman,pemain yang terkenal melalui rumor,bahkan tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengenal Wajah Phantom Sixthman kalau tidak melihatnya sendiri.

"Kuroko-kun siapa dia?" tanya pelatih tim basket Riko Aida.Orang pertama yang berhasil menipu Naruto tentang hal basket,karena seumur hidup Naruto tidak pernah salah melihat orang baik pelatih,pemain,maupun manager,tapi kali ini dia salah.

"Dia?"Kuroku menunjuk Naruto "Dia adalah..."

Dug!Dug!Dug!

"Naruto-san"ujar kaget seseorang ternyata Hinata,dengan menjatuhkan 3 buah bola basket yang ia bawa,melihat sosok Naruto yang tadi pagi bilang bahwa akan masuk klub besok dan sekarang dia disini didepan pintu masuk klub basket seirin.

"He-Hei Hinata-san."Balas Naruto grogi,Naruto tidak percaya bahwa secepat ini dia akan tertangkap basah oleh klub basket.

Riko tersenyum "Apa kau tertarik masuk ke Klub basket seirin?"Tanya Riko jujur saja seirin masih kekurangan anggota,walaupun sudah mendapat pemain cadangan dari anak kelas 1,itu tidak menutupi kalau pemain kelas 1 masih terlalu asam untuk masuk kedalama pertandingan basket semacam InterHigh maupun WinterCup,Dua turnamen besar basket tingkat SMA yang diadakan setiap 1 tahun sekali.

"Maaf Riko-senpai aku belum ingin masuk kedalam klub manapun."ujar Naruto "Bukannya kau bilang padaku akan masuk klub basket besok Naruto-san?"Tanya Hinata.Senyum pun terpancar dari wajah Riko ,"Hah~Hinata-san kenapa kau mengatakannya."ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas."Maaf Naruto-san aku keceplosan."ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis."Tidak apa-apa Hinata -san aku mau pulang dulu Jaa nee."ucap Naruto pun berbalik menuju pintu dan pergi.

Tanpa ada yang menyadarinya satu orang,sebuah ekspresi datar,tapi memancarkan kebahagiaan,terlihat pada wajah Kuroko.

"Seventh Player Kiseki No Sedai Uzumaki Naruto telah kembali."Gumam pelan Kuroko yang tidak dapat didengar oleh siapapun.

" **Semoga Testuya tidak membocorkan identitas ku**."Batin Naruto takut-takut.

Uzumaki Naruto siapa yang tidak kenal dengan dua 1 tahun lalu.Dia adalah pemain terhebat diantara pemain Kiseki No Sedai yang lain.Sayangnya Naruto pergi setelah Turnamen SMP selesai,tepat Naruto masih menginjak kelas 2,setelah kepergiannya banyak rumor mengatakan bahwa Naruto meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan.dan masih banyak lagi.Tapi tidak ada yang tau bahwa dia masih hidup,hidup dilaur negeri,lebih tepatnya di London,termasuk Kiseki No Sedai juga tidak tau kabarnya.

" **...Tapi tidak kusangka diantara mereka berenam masih ada yang masih memiliki sifat sama seperti 1 tahun lalu.** "Batin Naruto dengan senyum indah.

 **To Be Continue**

Mohon maaf bila ceritanya pendek soal nya Ini adalah fic pertamaku jadi mohon maklum kalau ada kesalahan,dan mohon kasih saran agar aku bisa melanjutkan fic ini terimaksih


	2. Chapter 2

**Miracle Team**

 **Genre** : Friendship,Romance,Humor,Sport

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan Kuroko No Basket bukan punya saya

 **Warning** :Typo dimana mana,Gaje,Gak rapi OOC

 **Pairing** :Naruto X (kasih saran)

 **Rate** :T (bisa Berubah)

 **Inspiration** :Romance and Basket (Jellal-kun)

 **Crossover** :Kuroko no baskret,High school Dxd,Naruto

 **Summary** :Sebuah rumor tentang pemain Kiseki No Sedai,Sixth player,Tapi dibalik itu tidak ada yang tau selain Kiseki No Sedai itu sendiri selain Pemain keenam bayangan ada juga The Seventh Player Kiseki No Sedai pemain yang dilupakan,Pemain yang menghilang dari SMP TEIKO selama 1 tahun,setelah kejuaraan SMP,Dan sekarang dia kembali untuk menghancurkan Ego Kiseki No Sedai.SmartNaru!Basket!

 **Chapter 2**

 **Retrun Of Seventh Player**

"Tadi itu siapa kuroko-kun?"tanya sang pelatih Aida Riko pada salah satu anggota klub yang mengenal Naruto .

Kuroko mengalihkan perhatian ke arah sang pelatih "Pelatih mungkin tidak akan percaya bahkan semua orang juga."Balas Kuroko.Kuroko yakin tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa Naruto Uzumkai dulu adalah Seventh Player Kiseki No Sedai ,Dan juga pemain terkuat di Kisedai.Tadi juga dia sempat tidak percaya bahwa orang yang paling dia hormati di Kisedai ternyata masih hidup.Setelah dia mendekati orang tersebut ternyata memang benar dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki yang dirumorkan mengalami kecelakaan 1 tahun lalu.

Awalnya Kuroko tidak percaya tapi setelah melihat sesuatu yang ada di tangan Naruto,diapun percaya bahwa dia adalah Naruto asli bukan klon maupun tiruan.Karena apa yang dipakai Naruto tersebut termasuk benda berharga baginya dan dia juga pernah memperlihatkannya kepadaku.Bukan cincin,karena itu akan menghambat permainan basket,yang ada ditangan Naruto adalah gelang pemberian seseorang,bahkan Kuroko tidak tau siapa yang memberikannya.

"Memang dia siapa Kuroko ?sampai satu orang pun tidak akan percaya?"tanya kapten klub basket seirin.Kuroko pun berjalan ke arah tasnya dan berucap "Kalian akan tau besok kan dia akan masuk klub." "Kenapa kau seyakin itu bahwa dia akan masuk Klub Basket?"Tanya Riko "Dia tidak pernah mengingkari perkataannya sendiri,karena menurutnya itu tidak keren Jaa nee."ucap Kuroko dan pergi pulang.

"Nee Riko apa Cuma aku saja yang melihat bahwa Kuroko sedang sangat senang?"tanya sang kapten."Ya dia kelihatan sangat bahagia mungkin karena dia bertemu Uzumaki-kun."jawab Riko sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ohya Hinata"panggil Riko sambil melihat Hinata yang sedang merapikan bola basket."Ya Riko-senpai ada apa?"Tanya Hinata yang sedang memasukkan bola terakhir kedalam keranjang bola.

"Apa kau mengenal Uzumaki-kun?"tanya Riko,"Ya."jawab cepat Hinata,"Sejak kapan dan Dimana?"tanya Riko kepada Hinata lagi. "Etto aku mengenalnya baru saja,lebih tepatnya saat penerimaan murid baru,dan aku bertemu dengannya saat dia berhenti melihat ada Kagami-san yang mau mendaftar ke Klub Basket."Jawab panjang Hinata ."Jadi kau juga baru mengenalnya tadi pagi saat penerimaan murid baru."ujar kaget Riko . "Riko-senpai aku pulang dulu ya semua bola sudah ku masukan ke gudang Jaa nee."pamit Hinata.

 **Skip**

Esok paginya seperti biasa Naruto berjalan dengan malas memasuki sekolah dengan headphonenya,saat ini Naruto kelihatan kurang tidur bisa dilihat dengan beberapa kali dia menguap.Saat tiba dikelas Naruto kira sudah banyak teman-temannya yang sudah datang,ternyata masih sedikit,Naruto mengucapkan selamat pagi pada temannya dan langsung pergi ketempat duduknya dan melipat tangannya di atas meja dan tidur.

Kau kenapa Uzumaki-kun?"tanya temannya yang tadi dia sapa."Enggh~Aku kurang tidur kemarin malam Yamanaka-san"jawab lemas Naruto kepada temannya tadi yang bernama Yamanaka Ino. "Memang apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam Uzumaki-san?"tanya temannya yang lain. "Aku kemarin baca buku sampai lupa waktu Haruno-san."jawab Naruto lagi kepada temannya yang bernama lengkap Haruno sakura."Memang kau membaca apa Uzumaki-san?"Tanya Sakura lagi,setelah menunggu lama jawaban dari Naruto dan tidak di jawab ternyata dia tertidur dengan tas yang dia gunakan sebagai bantal.

"Selamat pagi."sapa seseorang didepan pintu dan ternyata Hinata yang baru datang."Selamat pagi Hinata-san."Sapa balik Ino dan Sakura.Hinata pun berjalan kearah tempat duduknya,Dia melihat Naruto tertidur dengan pulas,Dia sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto saat tidur baginya sangat lucu."Naruto-san Selamat pagi."Ucap Hinata dengan senyum manis."Selamat pagi Hinata-san bangunkan aku bila ada guru masuk."Ucap Naruto malas dan melanjutkan tidurnya."Hai~ Naruto-san."ujar Hinata . Tak terasa kelas yang tadinya hanya berisi 4 orang sekarang sudah terisi hampir setengahnya.Sesuai dengan yang Naruto minta Hinata membangunkannya saat jam pelajaran pertama dimulai"Naruto-san bangun bel masuk 3 menit lagi berbunyi." "Hoaam~Selamat pagi Hinata-san, terima kasih telah membangunkan ku."ujar Naruto yang baru bangun dari tidurnya."Sama-sama."ucap manis hinata.

 **Kring!!Kring!!Kring!!**

Tidak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi keras yang menandakan pelajaran pada jam pertama akan dimulai,bersamaan dengan bel berbunyi guru yang mengajar jam pertama masuk.

Pelajaran pertama dan kedua dilalui oleh Naruto dengan malas karena dia masih belum cukup tidur,dan itu menyebabkan dia yang sekarang dihukum oleh Iruka-sensei untuk menulis "Saya tidak akan tidur lagi dikelas"Di papan tulis hingga waktu istirahat.

 **Skip**

 **Kring!!Kring!!Kring!!**

Bel yang menandakan jam pelajaran ke dua berakhir pun berbunyi,dan para murid dari dalam kelas berhamburan keluar kelas dengan memiliki satu tujuan yang sama yaitu kantin.Sedangkan Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan menuju atap seperti kemarin menghabiskan waktu dengan makan dan mencari angin segar. "Minggir-minggir muatan berat."ucap seorang siswi. "Duk."Siswi yang membawa buku itu pun menabrak seseorang didepannya."Ittai~ maaf pemuda-san aku tidak melihatmu."ucap siswi itu."Tidak apa nona itu juga salah ku yang melamun di lorong Daijobudesuka"ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan kedepan."Daijobu Desu."Ucap siswi itu lalu jongkok menata buku yang berserakan di lorong.Naruto yang melihat itu pun membantu merapikan buku-buku tersebut."Terima kasih Etto~..."ujar bingung siswi didepan Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto panggil saja Naruto aku tidak suka keformalan Etto~..."jawab Naruto. "Himejima Akeno."ucap siswi yang bernama Akeno . "Mau kemana kau membawa buku sebanyak ini himejima-san."Tanya Naruto lagi ke Akeno."Ke ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan semua tugas milik teman teman tadi yang di berikan guru dikelas kami tadi." Ujar Akeno ."Mau Kubantu membawanya sampai keruang guru himejima-san."tawar Naruto ."Jika kau tidak keberatan membantu."ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum manis.

 **Skip**

Saat ini Naruto berada di atap setelah menolong Akeno membawa buku buku tadi. "Hmm~Apa yang akan kulakukan nanti pulang sekolah."Gumam pelan Naruto,sambil melihat awan di atas."Apa aku berkunjung ke Klub Basket saja ya."Gumam Naruto,"Baiklah aku akan berkunjung dan sekalian mendaftar masuk Klub Basket sesuai janjiku kepada Hinata-san waktu pertama kali masuk."gumam Naruto lalu pergi turun karena waktu istirahat akan habis.

 **Skip**

Saat dia dilorong dia melihat Tetsu yang berjalan ke kelasnya."Oyy Tetsuya."Sapa Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan,"Halo Naruto-kun."jawab Kuroko yang berada didepan naruto."Apa Klub Basket nanti ada latihan?"Tanya naruto ke Kuroko."Hmm,Ya nanti ada latihan,dan apakau nanti kau akan masuk Klub Basket Naruto-kun?"Jawab sekaligus tanya Kuroko pada Naruto."Kau juga tau bila aku orangnya tidak akan mengingkari perkataan ku sendiri.Ya karena mengikari perkataan sendiri tidak keren untuk Uzumaki Naruto."Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari,"Kurasa sampai disini kita ngobrolnya Naruto-kun bel akan berbunyi 5 menit lagi."ujar Kuroko."Ok jaa nee."Jawab Naruto sambil lari kekelas nya setelah mendengar ucapan Kuroko."Jaa nee Naruto-kun."ucap Kuroko pelan sambil melaimbaikan tangan nya.

 **Skip**

 **Kring!!Kring!!Kring!!**

Bel pelajaran Terakhir pun berbunyi,semua murid berhamburan keluar sekolah pulang,Ada juga yang masih di sekolah hanya melakukan kegiatan Klub.Seperti saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan ke Gymnasium untuk mendaftarkan diri masuk Klub Basket.Sesampainya didepan pintu Gymnasium Naruto segera membuka pintunya dan masuk."Permisi."ucap sopan Naruto,"Ohh kau Uzumaki-kun."Jawab salah satu orang yang ada di Gymnasium,Sang pelatih Aida Riko yang menjawab Naruto tadi,sedangkan yang lain sedang latihan.

"Berkumpul."Ucap keras Sang pelatih Aida Riko.Dan tak lama pun anggota Klub Basket berkumpul didepan Riko."Hari ini kita kedatangan anggota baru,Silahkan kau perkenalkan dirimu."ucap Riko mempersilahkan Naruto untuk mengenalkan diri.

"Uzumaki Naruto panggil saja Naruto karena aku tidak suka keformalan."Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri."Nee Naruto-san apa boleh aku memanggilmu begitu,Ohya perkenalkan Namaku Izuki Shun."Ucap Izuki,"Salam kenal Izuki-senpai ya kau boleh memanggilku begitu."Jawab naruto sambil mengangguk."Apa kau dulu ikut Klub Basket waktu SMP."tanya Izuki "Kukira kalian semua sudah mendengarnya dari Tetsuya."jawab Naruto, bersamaan saat naruto menjawab tiba-tiba ada bolah yang mengarah ke arah kepalanya yang berhasil dia tangkap dengan 1 tangan.

"Apa ini caramu menyambut anggota baru...Kagami-san."Jawab Naruto sambil memasang muka Datar."Kudengar kau berasal dari Teiko jadi aku menantangmu One on One."Jawab Kagami.

Duel pun berlangsung dengan bola pertama di tangan Naruto.Naruto mendribel bolanya dengan berjalan biasa,sampai didepan kagami dan tiba tiba dia melakukan drive yang sangat cepat,Kagami pun terjatuh bukan karena terdorong atau apa,Dia kaget melihat Naruto melakukan drive yang sangat cepat menuju kedepannya. **"Cepat."** Batin semuanya melihat Naruto yang melakukan Drive tiba-tiba.Dan Naruto berhasil memasukkan point pertama,"Sudahlah sampai sini saja kau sudah melihatkan kemampuanku,kau menantangku One on One hanya untuk melihat kemampuankukan."Jawab panjang Naruto.

"Cih."Kagami hanya mendecih bahwa dia dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Naruto.Naruto pun mengambil tas nya lalu pergi keluar Gymnasium."Aku disini hanya memperkenalkan diri mungkin besok aku akan ikut latihan karena aku ada sesuatu yang penting dirumah jaa nee."ucap Naruto sambil melangkah keluar.

"Hah~Apa dia seperti itu selama di Teiko Kuroko-kun?"Tanya Riko ke Kuroko sambil menghela nafas."Tidak dia tidak seperti itu waktu di Teiko."Jawab Kuroko. **"Apa yang terjadi dengan mu Naruto-kun"** Batin Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan Latihannya."ucap Riko."Hai"jawab serempak anggota Klub Basket. **"Sebenarnya siapa Uzumaki Naruto."** Batin penasaran Riko.

 **To be continued**

Salah Satu skill Naruto di chapter ini adalah **Flash step** berjalan biasa tapi jika dilihat oleh orang itu seperti bergerak sangat cepat,Widih anjay itu orang apa kucing cepet banget **Jduak!!** (Dilempar bola basket sama Naruto.)Oke aku akan memunculkan sedikit demi sedikit skill si Naruto

 **Naruto no ramen:** Ya chapter ini mungkin sedikit berbeda dan di chapter depan akan sangat berbeda,dan terimakasih telah mengingatkan.

 **Uzumaki121:** Ya kuusahakan Naruto dengan Hinata.

 **Kakek Legend:** Maaf kan Typonya karena aku mengetik di HP dan keyboardnya yang gimana gitu ane gk bisa jelasin.

 **exolusiondo** Di tunggu aja di Chapter 3 ane akan sedikit membocorkan skillnya naruto.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa ada Toko dari Anime DxD ya karena chara di KNB cuma sedikit yang diketahui namanya coyy jadi ya Aku memasukkan sedikit chara DxD untuk penambah kekurangan chara dari KNB.Aku gak bisa jawab pertanyaan kalian satu karena ane sedikit fokus ke pendaftaran SMA,dan untuk semuanya yang telah meriview dan meminta fic ini di lanjut saya mengucapkan terimakasih.

Salam Hangat OXYGENO


End file.
